1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a golf equipment support rack, more particularly to a wall-mounted rack for supporting golf bags in an upright position or for stowing other golf accessories.
2. Background Art
Golf bags, though functional for holding and transporting a set of golf clubs, have a tendency to fall over when they are propped against a wall. When the bag falls over or is dropped on the ground, the golf clubs and other golf-related equipment, such as golf balls, bug repellent, and golf tees, often spill out of the bag onto the ground. Indoors, golf equipment, including golf clubs, golf bags, and golf shoes, can scuff up walls and clutter an area, posing an inconvenience and sometimes a safety hazard. Many golfers resort to leaving their golf bags in the trunk of their car, where further damage can occur to the golf clubs and other items in the car trunk. Golf clubs which sustain damage can be expensive to replace, particularly high quality clubs. Golf is a tremendously popular sport and many homes have several family members who golf. Various types of caddies and stands exist for holding golf bags and accessories, many of which are cumbersome, ineffective, expensive, and/or unsuitable for home use.
The present invention provides a novel rack for supporting golf bags and equipment, which is simple, attractive, inexpensive, and suitable for use in the home. It is a single, compact unit which can be easily transported and mounted on an inside or outside wall. It can be used for temporary or long term storage of golf equipment. The present invention is easy to use; the golf bag can easily be leaned against or removed from the C-shaped cut-out in the support rack. Golf shoes, golf tees, golf balls, and other golf equipment can easily be placed on the optional accessories holder.
Potential locations for the present support rack include the wall in a hall, entryway, utility room, or den of the family home or vacation condo, or in a hotel or motel room. This support rack can be mounted in a garage, or it can be used to display golf equipment in a golf shop. A support rack of durable material could be used in the golf cart loading and unloading area near a golf clubhouse for temporary support of golf bags. The present support rack can also be used in a clubhouse locker area for temporary support of golf bags and/or accessories until they can be stowed in a locker. It could also be used in motel suites situated near golf courses to accommodate guests' golf bags and golf-related equipment.